


At Each Other's Throats

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [14]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: You wanted all the same thing. You want Geralt, a tame Witcher to parade around to prove that you're better than everyone else. You want him because you can't have him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598041
Comments: 13
Kudos: 146





	At Each Other's Throats

**Author's Note:**

> Some canon notes that you might need for this:
> 
> \- Coral and Moziak were sorceresses that Geralt had affairs with in "Season of Storms"  
> \- Triss was believed to have died at Sodden Hill (the final battle in Season 1) and so her name was put on the memorial. Coral actually did die at Sodden.  
> \- Triss used magic to trick Geralt into sleeping with her, which I consider to be rape. Even she admits that it wasn't nice and basically that she did it because she was jealous of Yen.

Triss had sent him a message that she wanted to meet with him, which Dandelion had hoped meant that she had gotten her hands on the herbs she needed, but the first words out of her mouth upon her arrival snatched that hope away.

"Are we competing for Geralt?" 

Dandelion scowled into his drink and said nothing. 

The sorceress had cornered him in the tavern, something he was less than pleased about, because it meant he couldn't shout everything he wanted to say to her. 

"Dandelion."

"No," he said shortly. "We aren't." 

Triss sat across from him, her eyes narrowing slightly. 

"I don't want Geralt to myself, I never have," said Dandelion. "But you do, Triss." 

"I wouldn't keep him from you-" 

"No," said Dandelion. "You wouldn't. You'd never be happy about it though, and you'd let him help me, like I was some pitiful charity case." 

Triss drummed her nails on the counter. "I thought we were friends, Dandelion." 

"We are," promised the bard. "But Geralt was my friend first, and I'll always put his needs ahead of your wants." 

"You don't know what he needs," snapped Triss.

"I know him better than you." 

Triss didn't seem to have an argument for that and she turned away. "I hope we can still be friends, Dandelion," she said. "I do want to help you, because I know what you mean to Geralt."

"I liked you more than Yennefer, you know." Dandelion couldn't resist one last jab as the Sorceress turned to leave. "But that was before I knew the whole truth." 

She went still, frozen mid stride. Dandelion continued, "You, Yennefer, Coral, Moziak. You wanted all the same thing. You want Geralt, a tame Witcher to parade around to prove that you're better than everyone else. You want him because you can't have him." 

Quietly he said, "Your name is beside Coral's on the marker at Sodden Hill." 

"Are you threatening me?" Triss turned back, seeming incredulous. 

Dandelion laughed. "I'm a bard, Triss. The absolute worst I could do to you is write a song about your misdeeds." 

"You wouldn't-" 

"No," said Dandelion. "I wouldn't do that to Geralt." 

**Author's Note:**

> The next part doesn't have any Triss which is excellent and I'm very excited for it.


End file.
